Enigma
|type = Anti-Villain/Villain (former) Leader Hero (current) |season = Kamen Rider Retro |cast = |firstepisode = Fight for The Future Pt.1 |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |complex2 = |-|Crisis= - Retro Driver = Perfection Eternal Gamer Level 99 }} |-|Retro= Double Retro Gamer Level XX R }} Enigma is A Mon-Star who works for only his kind to infest his kind's virus and spread it global to . When Enigma Uses The Gamer Dual Charger he becomes Kamen Rider Crisis, and when he uses The Retro Driver Enigma level up to Kamen Rider Crisis Level 99. Character History Origin to be added Powers and Abilities Weaknesses to be added 'Forms' *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 59.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. Puzzle Gamer is Crisis's primary form, activated by turning the Gamer Dual Charger to the Perfection Puzzle Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Crisis's Puzzle Gamer attack style is to manipulate the Energy Boost Items on the field. He can reveal the hidden Energy Boost Items and choose the best Energy Boost Items that suits him depending on the situation he is in. He is also able to generate puzzle piece-styled energy shields to deflect enemy attacks and generate a puzzle pieced-styled veil to cancel some abilities of other Riders. For example, in Episode 21, he used this ability to make the Mon-Star Viruses summoned by Nobel Super Fantasy Gamer Level 50 disappear. This form's finisher is the Perfection Puzzle Final Rider Combo: Crisis mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Boost Items. Presumably, the maximum use of Energy Boost Items for his attacks in this form are three. Currently, Crisis hasn't used more than three Energy Boost Items for an attack while in this form. * Energy Boost Items: Crisis kicks the enemy in mid-air using his feet enhanced flexibility. * - Eternal Fighter= Fighter Gamer Level 50 *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 64.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. is Para-DX's second primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Knock Out Fighter side. This form is based on fighting games. The main tool of Para-DX in this form is the , which was Puzzle Gamer's shoulder parts. These gauntlets can throw powerful punches of fire. As shown in Episode 18, when Parado is truly angered and full of rage, his attack power and attack speed, along with the destruction by the attacks are further enhanced. This form's finisher is the : Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to enemy, sending him into the air, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet, once the enemy has fallen back into punching range. *A variation of this is he leaps forward at his enemy and do a Jolt Haymaker instead of the usual sky uppercut and the K.O. Punch. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 26, 28, 40 (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat) }} - Retro Driver= *'Height': 201.0 cm. *'Weight': 102.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 90.0 t. *'Kicking power': 94.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 92.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. is Para-DX's super form, achieved by utilizing the Gashat Gear Dual in the Gamer Driver. This form combines aspects of Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer. In this form, despite Para-DX's stats being slightly lower than Ex-Aid's Level 99, his amazing combat skills fill the gap, putting him on par with Ex-Aid and easily towering all the other Riders in every stat, including some Riders that have the stats of Level X. As the form's name suggests, this form combines the physical strength of Knock Out Fighter and the defensive abilities of Perfect Puzzle, along with the abilty to combine Energy Items as well. However, this form doesn't seem to have the ability to manipulate the Energy Items like Puzzle Gamer, as shown when Cronus recycled all of them for a few episodes, yet Parado can't do a thing to get them back. The main weapon of Para-DX in this form is the , which can switch between a gun and a hand axe. Before its debut, Para-DX Level 99 was briefly seen in the new opening sequence. At first, this form could not be accessed, due to a Bugster being unable to use a Gamer Driver that were specifically made for humans to use. However, by tricking Emu, which caused the latter to use Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability on him, fusing their genes together while the two's genetic makeup were one through Mighty Brothers XX, Parado can now use the Driver and Level Up into this form at will. By inserting the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat into the Gashacon Parabragun, Para-DX can split into both of his Level 50 forms. The Puzzle Gamer gains mannerisms similar to Emu's soft-spoken nature, while the Fighter Gamer retains Parado's regular demeanor. This form has mainly five finishers: *Gamer Driver Finishers * * : Para-DX delivers a powerful Rider Punch at the enemy covered in red and purple energy. * : Para-DX jumps up in the air and performs a powerful Rider Kick covered in red and blue energy. *Gashacon Parabragun finisher: **Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. Presumably, the maximum use of Energy Items for his attacks in this form are two. Currently, Para-DX hasn't used more than two Energy Items for an attack while in this form. ***'Ax:' ****Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX speeds up to the enemy and delivers a powerful slash. ***'Gun:' ****Iron-Body and Separation Energy Items: Para-DX creates clones of himself and performs several powerful consecutive blasts. ****Dangerous Zombie Gashat: Para-DX gets consumed painfully by purple and black dark energy, before transferring the energy to the weapon, creating a powerful dark energy blast at the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 29-32, 34, 37-42, 44, True Ending - Eternal Fighters= Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 is Para-DX's special form accessed when Emu and Parado use the Knock Out Fighter 2 Gashat together, splitting a form between Ex-Aid and Para-DX similarly to Mighty Brothers XX. Para-DX's appearance in this form is identical to Fighter Gamer Level 50. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX. }} - Level UP Rider= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Para-DX in the Level UP Rider Series toyline. - Bang Bang Simulations= }} }} }} - Retro= *'Height': 206.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.3 t *'Kicking power': 40.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 66.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.0 sec. Parado transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid when he takes over Emu's body or is within him at the time he splits apart. He takes the place of Genius Gamer M as Level XX R. Parado can directly change into Para-DX Level 99 while in this form. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 29, 40, 41, True Ending }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Dual Charger - Transformation device *Retro Driver - 2nd Transformation device *MIGHTY Retro XX - (as Dennis) Weapons *Gamer Slasher - as MIGHTY Retro Lv.XX *Gamer Crosser - Perfection Eternal Gamer Lv.99 Behind The Scenes Portrayal Enigma is Portayed by Notes to be added See Also - Enigma's Japanese counterpart